Recuerdo de un milenio
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: El mundo iba a acabarse y tan sólo nos quedaba cumplir un sueño.¿Verdad,Francis?


_Pequeño one-shot que vino a inspiración por el capítulo 33 de Hetalia World con una nueva pareja,que debo admitir se ve muy linda *-*.Muchas gracias de antemano por leer._

_

* * *

_

**Recuerdo de un milenio**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días, ¿verdad, Francis?

Nuestros días de infancia, aquéllos donde nuestras preocupaciones parecían tan lejanas. Y míranos ahora después de tantos años, pero lo que no ha cambiado es que tú y yo seguimos juntos .Sí,discutiendo como siempre bastardo del vino. Pero no siempre discutimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Se que recuerdas bien el año 1000 d.C, eramos aún niños pero eso no quita que no podamos recordar. Desde esos días discutíamos y yo solía decirte a cada momento cuanto te odiaba, pero ese día fue diferente.

Tan sólo estaba paseando cuando de repente viniste a atacarme por detrás y hablabas incoherencias sobre el fin del mundo. En ese momento te creí y también temí el fin, tan sólo era un niño vaya susto que me metiste entonces.

Me suplicaste gimoteando que te ayudara a cumplir tu sueño. Tu sueño siempre había sido conquistarme aún recuerdo esas ,¿no podías usar otro vocabulario?

Por un momento dude en darte un codazo en el estómago para salir corriendo, pero me quede ahí.Bueno, si aún así el mundo iba a acabarse no perdía nada en estar contigo un poco.

No te lo negare Francis, de alguna forma con eso aceptaba que te quería.

Esa misma noche me pediste pasarla en tu casa, de nuevo no volví a negarme. Mi corazón de niño latía con fuerza mientras tomabas mi mano la cual en todo el bendito día no habías soltado. Sonreíste dulcemente mientras entrabamos a tu casa, de verdad que eso del juicio final te había afectado, tus sonrisas hacia mi siempre habían sido burlonas o peor aún, pervertidas. Pero esa noche vi una sonrisa diferente en tu rostro.

Recuerdo sentir que toda la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas y te desviaba la mirada lo más que podía.

"_Durmamos juntos"_

En ese momento creí que había descubierto tu plan pervertido, no ibas a cambiar. Me negué e intente salir de tu casa, pero me abrazaste por atrás y con una voz que se quebraba en llanto me pediste no irme.

"_El mundo va a acabarse y quiero estar contigo"_

¿Quién eras tu en ese momento y que hiciste con tu yo pervertido? Suspire, no tenia opción. Pero me prometí en ese momento que si intentabas siquiera quitarme un calcetín te patearía la torre Eiffel para que te doliera por meses.

Volviste a tomar mi mano y fuimos a tu habitación. Me extendiste uno de tus pijamas y fuiste a cambiarte al baño dejándome sólo. ¿Era un avance, verdad? Pero por si acaso me cambie rápidamente, no fuera a ser que estuvieses espiando.

Te avise que había terminado y saliste de tu escondite cambiado de ropas también. Nos recostamos juntos sobre la cama y con un gesto fraternal me arropaste, ya no podía soportarlo más.

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué tanto buscas con esta actuación, Francis?_

Negaste mientras se dibujaba una suave sonrisa en tu rostro. Te acercaste a mí y besaste mi frente.

_Tan sólo te quiero, mon petite._

Antes de poder siquiera decirte algo, me rodeaste con tus brazos para quedarte dormido,al menos escúchame y no te duermas. Era el fin del mundo en nuestra pequeña mente infantil. Te devolví el abrazo, después de todo solo sería un rato. ¿No?

Pasaron los días y los meses. El ritual de aquella noche siempre lo repetíamos, hasta había comenzado a poder decirte que te quería.

Y así el 1000 d.C pasó…y el mundo no terminó.

Grata sorpresa que nos llevamos tú y yo. ¿Verdad? Tan sólo comenzó el 1001 d.C y nuestra relación dio un paso agigantado hacia atrás, volvíamos a discutir y yo volvía a odiarte. No dormimos juntos más.

Han pasado ya un milenio de eso, Francis.Y al parecer la gente vuelve a creer que el mundo va a acabarse, Japón también , si supiera que no va a pasar nada.

Me perdí en mis propios recuerdos de aquellos días y cuando voltee a verte vi que una sonrisa soñadora cruzaba tu rostro. ¿También estabas recordando, Francis?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mis propias reacciones me traicionaron al sonrojarme involuntariamente y desviarte la mirada. De repente sentí tu mano sobre la mía, como aquel día hace un milenio.

Me deje llevar de nuevo por ti y nos llevaste hasta los pasillos del sitio de conferencias. Pusiste tus manos sobre mis hombros y me colocaste contra la pared.

_¡¿Qué rayos quieres bastar-_

No pude terminar la frase al sentir tus labios sobre los míos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Abrí sorprendido los ojos, podía sentir la calidez de aquel beso, ni siquiera intentabas propasarte. Te separaste de mi y me susurraste al oído.

_¿Buenos recuerdos, verdad mon petite?_

Volví a sonrojarme y te di una patada con todas mis fuerzas. Bastardo,intenta besarme de nuevo y no tendré piedad.

Pero sí, fueron buenos recuerdos Francis. No te lo negare.Y tal vez este también sea un buen recuerdo…tal vez. No te emociones.


End file.
